Untitled for now
by rockerchick32
Summary: Bella gets a phone call from Jacob to meet him. But what she didn't know is that she might not make it out alive. Rated T for language. Suck at summaries. RR Please!
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I was talking with Alice when I got the phone call that changed my life from that day forward. I felt the phone vibrate and the caller I.D said it was Jacob calling. I answered it quickly.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Bella it's me Jake." He replied.

"Oh hi Jake what's up?"

"Nothing can we hang out tonight or will your filthy bloodsucker not let you?" He said coldly.

"Jake stop calling him that and yes he will let me. When and where should I meet you?"

"The forest right outside your house at 7 p.m."

"Yeah that's cool I will see you in a little bit bye."

"Bye." Then the line went dead. I turned to see Alice staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked.

"You're going to see that _mutt_!" She said disgustedly.

"Yeah is that a problem?" I said glaring.

"No but Edward won't be to happy."

"Jake is my friend and I have every right to see him. I don't care what Edward says." _Wow I am being very bitchy today_ I thought. I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:45. I have to leave.

"Well Alice I will talk to you later. Bye!" I said calling over my shoulder while leaving.

When I got to my house I saw Jacob sitting on my porch waiting for me. I slowly got out of my truck and walked up to him.

"Hey Jake." I called to him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Bella do you want to take a walk?" He asked looking at the forest.

"Yeah sure. Let's go!" I said happily. We were about 10 minutes in the forest when Jacob stopped. "Jake what's wrong?" I asked getting nervous.

"Vampire and it's not your bloodsucker." He said looking around.

"Who is it?" But before he could answer Victoria came out of the trees into the clearing.

"Well, well, well, look who I found here. The human and a mutt. What a cute couple. Wait I thought you were with Edward?" she said.

"I am with Edward. Jake is my friend." I said coldly.

"He won't be for long. You won't have any friends soon. Yes, Bella I am going to kill you. Mate for a mate. Edward killed mine so I will kill his." She took a step towards me and threw me into a tree. I felt the tree crack under the force.

"Bella!" Jake cried. But Victoria was already beating the shit out of me. By ten minutes I was broken and could barely breathe. There was so much blood I was surprised. As Victoria started to come closer to my neck Jake came out of nowhere and tackled Victoria. I was losing consciousness and soon everything was black.

Alice's POV

I watched as Bella left. Wow Edward will be really mad.

"Why would I be mad? Hey where's Bella?" Edward said coming into my room.

"Bella went to go see Jacob." I said looking into his eyes. He growled and his eyes turned black. Just then my vision turned cloudy and the sight that awaited for me was horrible.

"Bella!" The werewolf cried. Bella was thrown against a tree by Victoria. Oh my god Victoria is going to kill Bella. After watching Bella beaten by Victoria for a while I noticed that Jacob tackled Victoria. But Victoria was too quick and Victoria easily killed him. Then I noticed Bella wasn't breathing.

When I came to I saw my whole family staring at me. I was lying on the floor in Jasper's arms.

"Alice what did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella… Bella… She's dead!"


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

Oh my god my Bella is dead! I thought to my self.

"What happened Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella was walking in the forest with Jake when Victoria attacked. She went straight for Bella and threw her against a tree and started to torture her." Alice said looking down.

"Where was Jacob?!" I yelled outraged.

"Well Jacob attacked Victoria but she killed him and now it's just her and Bella. We have to hurry!" she said starting for the door. Carlisle nodded and we all got in Esme's and Carlisle's car and mine and took off.

Bella's POV

Everything hurt. I opened my eyes a little to see Victoria's face above mine.

"Awake are we?" She said. "Well you're gonna wish that you weren't." She laughed evilly and started to come closer to me teeth barred. She was about 2 inched from my neck when she was thrown off. I looked and saw my angel Edward and his family.

"Bella are you ok?" Alice asked worried. I try to say to her that I was fine but I couldn't say it. My eyesight became blurry and I passed out again.

Alice's POV

I am so scared. Victoria was attacking Bella. My sister, well almost. I loved her like a sister though. I can't even imagine how Edward is feeling. Jasper looked in pain. I bet it was because of all the emotions right now. I hope we get to Bella in time. We finally stopped and we all got out of the car. We could hear screaming and fighting. I ran as fast as I could only to see Victoria standing over Bella and Jacob dead. Edward immediately tackled Victoria and they started fighting. Carlisle and I ran over to Bella. "Bella are you ok?" she didn't answer me though. She passed out. "Carlisle will she be alright?" he looked worried that's not good.

"I don't know Alice. She has many fatal injuries." He said. Seconds later Edward and Emmet stepped through the trees. "Where's Victoria?" Carlisle asked.

"She ran off. How's Bella?" Edward said looking worried.

"I don't know let's get her back to the house." Carlisle said picking her up. We ran to the cars and sped off. I looked at Bella who was now sitting in my lap. Her beautiful face was covered with scratches and bruises. Her arm was hanging at a funny angle and there was deep gashed on her stomach and legs. She looked horrible. I hope she survives. I don't know what Edward would do if he lost her. We finally reached home and Bella started to stir.

"Edward?" she called warily.

"Bella honey I'm here." He said grabbing her hand.

"Why is it hard to breath?" she asked.

"You have broken some ribs so it will be hard to breath for a while." Carlisle said grabbing Bella and bringing her into the house.

Sorry short chapter. Do you like so far? Oh if you have any suggestions on the title of the Story tell them to me. Y'all don't forget to review! Luv ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper's POV

I can't take it anymore. Everyone's emotions are agonizing. Especially Edward. I watched as Carlisle brought Bella upstairs and into Edward's room.

"Edward you need to calm down!" I yelled at him grabbing my head.

"Calm down? Calm down! My girlfriend is hurt and you want me to CALM DOWN!" He yelled. He was pissed.

"Alright then I'm out." I said walking out the door.

Edward's POV

Oh god I couldn't even imagine what I would do if Bella didn't make it. I kind of felt bad for Jasper. I mean he had to deal with all of our emotions. That would suck. I went upstairs and went into my room where Bella is.

"Carlisle is she ok?" I asked.

"I don't know. She has suffered a lot of damage and I can't tell if she'll survive." He growled frustrated. I grabbed Bella's hand and I looked at her pale face and it made me want to cry. She was covered in bruises and cuts. Her frail body looked ever so small on the bed. I watched as Carlisle began to check out the damages. After about 30 minutes Carlisle left. I moved closer to Bella and held her hand. I started to cry without tears silently. I heard a knock on the door and I didn't answer. Alice came in with a pained expression on her face.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

"It's Bella I had a vision. I saw her die!" Alice said braking down in tearless sobs.

"E-Edward?" A wary voice called me. I looked down to see Bella awake.

"Yeah love I'm here." I said soothingly.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked before going into a coughing fit. I saw tears in her eyes as she was coughing. She looked at her hand mortified. I saw a red liquid sliding down her hand.

"Carlisle!" I yelled. In about 2 seconds he was here.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She woke up and then started coughing up blood! What's wrong with her?" I cried. Bella started coughing again and more blood poured out of her mouth. She coughed for a couple of minutes before she blacked out.

"Well I think its internal bleeding but I'm not sure. Edward if she keeps this up she won't make it through the night." He said looking devastated.

"Edward you need to go hunting. Your eyes are as black as coal." Alice said.

"NO I am not leaving Bella!" I yelled. Alice flinched at my sudden outburst.

"Edward Alice is right. Go hunting and take Alice with you. She will be able to see if anything happens while you're gone." Carlisle said with authority.

"Fine." I growled and walked out the door with Alice on my heels.

Sorry short chapter next will be longer. REVIEW you know you want to! Luv ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle's POV

Bella woke up about 2 minutes after Edward and started coughing. She won't make it through the night I thought as I tried to calm her down.

"Carlisle?" I heard the sweet voice of my wife calling me.

"In here sweet heart." I called back.

"How is she?" she asked coming in.

"Not good. She won't make it through the night according to Alice." I looked at my beautiful wife to see her about to cry.

"Is there a way to save her?" she asked.

"No I'm afraid not unless Edward decides to change her. Other than that there is no hope."

Alice's POV

I took Edward hunting and we almost crashed on the way there. Edward was too distracted to drive. When we got to the place we play baseball we stopped and got out of the car. I literally had to pull Edward with me so he wouldn't go back to Bella. I mean I love Bella I just don't want Edward to slip up. I mean there was a lot of blood in his room. After about 2 deer, 1 bear, and a couple rabbits we were heading back to the car. About halfway to the car my vision was blurred. I was having a vision.

Bella was lying in Edward's room and shaking. Her lips were blue and she was having problems talking. She whispered…

_I love you _

_And she stopped shaking and I looked at the clock it was 7:30. I saw that Edward was crying and so was Esme. I can't believe it Bella dead. _

I woke up from my vision and I was in Edward's arm.

"Alice what did you see?" I shook my head. "Alice god dammit tell me what happened?" he was frustrated.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Around 7 why?" he asked.

"Shit! We have to get back NOW!" I screamed getting in the car.

"Alice what's wrong?" he was scared I can tell.

"I had a vision of Bella dying. In the vision I looked at the clock and it was 7:30 when she died. So we have to get home NOW!" I yelled again. He didn't take more than 30 seconds to get in the car and on the road. He was above the speed limit more than usual. I knew it was because he couldn't loose Bella. I mean that would destroy our family. We all love Bella. Even Rosalie (even though she won't admit it). We got to the house at around 7:15. We didn't even close the doors of the car. We sped inside and up to Edward's room. I saw that Carlisle and Esme were there and Bella was awake but she was shaking.

"Edward what's wrong?" Esme asked getting up.

"Alice had a vision of Bella dying at 7:30 so we rushed home. Carlisle is there anything we can do?" he asked.

"The only thing that will save her is changing her." He said helplessly.

"No I can't." he said taking Bella's hand.

"Edward you have to it's the only thing to save her! Please Edward you have to!" I cried.

"E-Edward." Bella's raspy voice said.

"Yes Bella?" he asked crying.

"I love you!" she said closing her eyes.

" No Edward that's what she said in my vision before she dies! Change her now!" I cried.

He didn't even think. He leaned down and bit her neck.

Dun dun dun is Bella gonna make it? Was Edward too late? Well you're gonna have to wait and see. Hahahaha I am so evil.


	5. Chapter 5

"I-I bit her!" Edward cried. "Bella I'm so, so sorry." Before I could reply another scream came to my throat. By now the whole family was in the room. Alice was looking rather sad and everyone had a look of shock on his or her faces. The fire was burning every part of me and I just wanted to die and let it all be over.

The next two days were a living nightmare. The pain only intensified. The venom slowly working through my system was enough for the toughest guy in the world to beg for death. Edward stayed with through everything and I was thankful. By the third day the pain was suddenly more than I could handle. The venom was working its way to my heart and I could fell the venom squeezing my heart until it stopped. I was dead but alive. Very confusing. I slowly sat up and took a look at my surroundings. Edward's room was clearer than I ever remembered. I could see everything clearly from where I sat. I looked around until I saw my angel sitting on a chair in the corner looking at me.

"Edward." I stated.

"Bella." He whispered. He ran over to me and hugged me. If I were human I would've been crushed. "I'm so sorry." Edward said into my hair.

"Edward it's ok. Without you I would be dead. I don't blame you." He pulled away from the hug and looked me in the eye.

Edward grabbed my hand and started rubbing small circles on the back of my hand.

He was about to say something but Alice ran into the room and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella your awake!" she screamed. I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my god Bella your eyes!" she screamed. I ran to the mirror and saw that my eyes were two different colors blue and green. We sat on his couch just talking when a question came to mind.

"Edward what about the treaty? It was broken when I was changed wasn't it?" I asked. He took a deep breath and looked me in the eye.

"Yes the treaty was broken but we were hoping those mutts haven't found out yet because if they did a war would start." Edward said taking my hand. "But you have nothing to worry about. If they do find out we'll take care of it." He said reassuringly.

"Yeah and what about Victoria and Laurent? Will they try to attack again?" I asked worriedly.

"I honestly don't know if they will attack but yet again don't worry yourself with such questions. Nothing will happen to you. You are safe here." He said kissing my hand. We talked about nothing for the rest of the night seeing as we don't sleep. By morning we watched the sunrise together when yet again another question came to mind.

"Edward what about school?" I asked bringing him out of his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well since you are a newborn vampire you can't really be around humans yet but we will talk to Carlisle. Ok?" he said getting up. We walked down a floor and came to Carlisle's study. We knocked politely and we heard Carlisle coming to the door.

"Aw Bella Edward what do I owe to this visit?" he asked walking to his desk and sitting down.

"Well Bella had a question about school. And I was wondering will we have to fake her death or what?" Edward said grabbing my hand as he saw my face after he mentioned faking my death.

"Well I don't know. It really depends on Bella and how she reacts to humans. Hmm. I will look into this and Edward you might want to take Bella hunting." He said looking at my eyes, which were pitch black. Edward nodded and dragged my downstairs and out the door. We ran into the clearing where they play baseball. I looked around and smelled something delicious. I looked to the right and saw a deer. I instantly ran to it and jumped on its back and bit its neck. The blood was no longer repulsive but it was needed. I blood was the most wonderful tasted ever. When I buried the corpse of the deer I noticed another smell. It smelled delicious but not something I would eat. Edward shot me a worried look and tackled me to the ground.

"Edward what the heck are you doing?" I yelled furiously.

"There is a human around can't you smell it?" he asked looking at me. He didn't even think twice he ran back to the house and put me on the couch. I immediately stood up and yelled:

"Yeah Edward I smelled it but I didn't want it!"

"Bella I'm sorry but I didn't know!" He yelled back.

"I don't even know where to begin!" I yelled he slowly walked over to me and I didn't want him to so I flung my hand and he went crashing into the wall. "Edward!" I screamed, "I'm so sorry!" I was hysterical.

"Bella it's ok." He reasoned. I couldn't look at his face. I felt something funny and I went crashing to the ground. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in Carlisle's office. How did I get here? I asked myself.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm how did I get in here I was with Edward and now I'm here. Do you know what happened?" he didn't answer me and dragged me downstairs and I saw Edward freaking out over my unconscious body. "Edward." I whispered. He turned to look at me and I saw myself more clearly. "I'm here and I'm there. How is that possible?" I started to get really dizzy and I collapsed on the spot.

Edward's POV

I watched in horror as Bella came crashing to the ground. I put her head and my lap and tried waking her up. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I heard Bella whisper "Edward" I looked down but she was still unconscious. I looked over to see Carlisle and Bella standing there. How? But Bella was right here how is she over there?

"I'm here and I'm there how is that possible?" she asked right before she collapsed. The Bella that just passed out body disappeared and I don't know what happened.

"Carlisle is this one of Bella's powers?" I asked.

"I think so is there any other power that you know of?" he asked picking Bella up and put her on the couch.

"Yeah she is also telekinetic." I replied sitting next to Bella. _I've seen this before the powers the eye colors. _Carlisle's thoughts went through my head. He took off up stairs and I had the responsibility to wake Bella up.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV 

I woke up on the Cullen's couch. I looked around and saw Edward staring at me. He looked and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella you're ok?" he said.

"Yeah but I had a weird dream that I through you into a wall and then collapsed and was in Carlisle's office and coming downstairs to find my body. It was really weird. I laughed a little at how crazy that sounded.

"Bella that wasn't a dream. You have telekinesis and you can astral project. And according to Carlisle you will have a lot more powers to come." He said pulling me off of the couch.

"Edward why will I have so many powers? I'm confused." I stated.

"Don't worry Carlisle will explain everything to you." He pulled me along the stairs and into Carlisle's office. When we walked in Carlisle looked like he was looking for something in a book. He looked up and told us to take a seat.

"Bella you are not an ordinary vampire. You are the most powerful vampire in the world. I was looking for answers to why your eyes are like that and why you have the powers you have and I found a prophecy. It says that a vampire will be born on October 13 or Friday the 13th and she will have all vampire powers and will lead the vampires into war against the werewolf's. Her eyes will be green and blue and she will be unstoppable." He looked up from the book and into my eyes.

"No, no, no there must be a mistake. I can't lead anyone into war." I said looking at Edward.

"You might now like it but it is what you are. And you are to start training your abilities as soon as we can. According to the prophecy we don't have much time." I was on the verge of hysteria. I can't be this powerful vampire I'm Bella just Bella. Edward took my hand and took me to his room.

"Edward why can't I be normal vampire? What if I mess up or someone gets hurt? Oh god what about Jacob?" I said.

Edward's POV

Oh god I forgot to tell Bella about Jacob. "Bella your going to be fine but I need to tell you something." She looked at me and nodded her head. "Umm ok when you were attacked Jacob saw you and tried to help but he died while trying to save you." Her eyes were shiny and she broke down into sobs.

"No." she cried. I lifted her head to see that actual tears were falling. Wait she can't cry? "I don't know why I can cry either." She said answering my thoughts probably another power.

Ok sorry short chapters. I have writers block if you have any ideas please share them with me and also if you have any ideas for the title too. Sorry again for the short chapters. Luv ya! Review!


End file.
